


First Impressions

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [36]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not his sister, Secret Relationship, it's his mom, there's only one louise tag? what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo meets George's parents.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Hamburg era Starrison, Teddy boy Ringo meets George's parents"

“Just be nice to him, alright?” George told his parents for the dozenth time.

His dad sighed. “Have we not been nice to all your friends, George?”

George stared at them with pleading eyes until his mum paused in her cooking. “We’ll be on our best behavior,” she promised. “What are you so worried about, dear?”

Hoping that the color of his cheeks didn’t betray his thoughts, George glanced away and shrugged. “I don’t want you to scare him off, that’s all,” he muttered. He didn’t dare tell them that Ringo was his boyfriend, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make a good impression.

His mum’s eyes lingered on him for a moment, but she nodded. “It’ll be fine,” she said with a smile.

When Ringo arrived a few minutes later, George wasn’t sure it would be fine after all. He saw Ringo the way his parents must be seeing him, and he knew the whole thing was doomed. With his scruffy beard, wild hair, and steely demeanor, Ringo wasn’t the one in danger of being scared off.

Then Ringo’s face melted into a smile, and George’s heart melted right along with it. “Thank you so much for having me for lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison. It’s an honor to finally meet you—Georgie here has told me tons of wonderful things about you.”

_This is it,_ George thought. _I’m going to die today_. If the fire on his cheeks didn’t burn him to death, his dad would kill him for sure.

Before George could spiral any further, Ringo presented George’s mum with a bouquet of roses from behind his back. “I brought these to brighten your home, but you’ve already made this place so beautiful that I don’t think it’ll make a difference.”

“Aren’t you a charmer,” she laughed, patting his hand and heading off to find a vase.

George’s dad wrapped an arm around Ringo’s shoulder and struck up a conversation as he led him to the kitchen. George took a deep breath before following. Maybe it would be alright.

* * *

Lunch went shockingly well. Ringo’s combination of good manners and sidesplitting humor kept the whole family in good spirits. To top it all off, Ringo offered to wash all the dishes. George tagged along, more so to avoid his parents than to actually be helpful.

“Do you think they like me?” Ringo whispered. His earlier confidence was nowhere to be found as he wrung his hands and bit his lip.

George gave him a warm smile. “Are you kidding? They _love_ you.”

“Thank god,” Ringo sighed, grabbing the sponge. “I couldn’t live with myself if I let you down.”

George glanced behind him, then bumped their hips together. “You could never let me down.”

They washed in a cheerful silence, occasionally sharing a shy look. When they were finishing up, George’s mum thanked them.

“Aw, it’s no trouble at all,” Ringo insisted, and George beamed at him.

George’s mum looked between the two of them. “It’s been a pleasure having you, Ritchie. I do hope we’ll be seeing more of you. George is awfully fond of you.”

Both of them flushed at that. “Well, I,” Ringo began, “I’m just glad someone as amazing as George wants to spend time with me.”

“I’m glad, too,” she said. She was about to turn away, but she hesitated. After stepping closer, she whispered, “You two are good together.” Without another word, she winked and left.

George and Ringo stood in stunned silence. Then—after making sure they were alone—George pecked Ringo on the cheek. “Told you they liked you.”


End file.
